Saiyans by the Dozen
by jwootan02
Summary: AU. Family dynamics are completely changed when more half-breeds are born to our hero and the prince. But are they all mini-Vegeta's? Saiyan blood seems to be at an all time strength while Gohan and his little sister travel through high school. But does Wren want to blend in as much as her brother? Or do all these demi's just want their taste of war? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction about DBZ! The first few chapters might be a bit jumpy, and I'm sorry if there are flaws... But I'm setting the stage for the rest of the story! What I decided to do was add new characters. But I knew when I read fanfics where random Saiyans showed up, or nonSaiyans for that matter, I couldn't really get into it as well, because they weren't apart of the family ya know? So I'm writing the series if Chichi and Bulma had many more children than in the cannon. I'm excited! Let me know what you think, opinions on my writing, on the characters, what you want to happen, and even saiyan names for Goku and Vegeta's new children! I felt like this was a little sloppy...but I'm really trying to just introduce all the new characters then pick up after the Cell Saga. Anyway... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

Prologue

Part 1

November 3 was proving to be an unforgettable day, even if Bulma wanted it to be. Nothing could be boring if it tried, so it seemed. After a startling phone call from Chichi Son, Bulma rushed into action, despite knowing of the action that seemed to also be taking place on another corner of the earth. Goku's life had been wished back to him and they were all counting on him to appear to save the day, for Saiyan warriors fell to the earth in two small space pods earlier this morning. Bulma was becoming used to the stress of her friends, after all it always began with Goku, whom had been one of her oldest and dearest friends. The planet always seemed to be needing Goku in one way or another, and today was no different. Though on top of this threat against the people of earth, someone else needed him too.

Bulma had been growing very, very slowly closer to Chichi in this last year since Gohan has been away. Though Bulma was never really fond of the Ox Princess, she found herself easily being drawn in to fill the necessary need in Chichi's life as soon as her dark haired friend had found out that she was pregnant with her second child. Chichi had been so alone, Bulma would always remember the thick tone of an abandoned heart in Goku's wife every time they spoke during this time. However, Chichi did perk up when Bulma started inviting her over for sonograms and finally to simply live at Capsule Corporation as her condition worsened. There were going to be complications with this child, though Chichi never even acknowledged the thought as all her mind wrapped itself around was one thing: She was having a daughter.

Sure enough, as Gohan and Goku were both training to save the planet from destruction Chichi gave birth to a beautiful daughter. Without her family nearby it was very difficult for Chichi to choose a name alone. She'd told Bulma that she liked Gowren or Wren-wren, a name like either hers or Goku's, but swiftly Bulma talked her out of those choices with a simpler one, name the girl Wren! Though Bulma herself liked a completely different style of well, everything from Chichi, the exhausted woman gave way and compromised. But as Chichi held on for her consciousness after her relentless labor, the doctors at West City Hospital informed her of just how bad Wren's condition was. The newborn baby was immediately sent to the ICU and not expected to live. Something about the baby's cells was very wrong, according to the doctors, but they had never seen anything like her before. Not only that but her blood was so thick it would barely draw, and to top that off a brown furry tail was wrapped around the baby's neck. The doctors were floored the alien baby had even lived as long as she had.

But now, on November 3, Chichi called Bulma to alert her that Wren was finally being released from the hospital today. Chichi had run herself ragged doing everything she could for the baby girl whose family didn't even know she existed. The doctors never figured out what was wrong with little Wren. She'd stayed in ICU with no progress, but no worsening conditions for months and the last few weeks had been moved to a room of normal urgency. She started to grow and become stronger, and from what Bulma had seen and heard from Chichi, Wren had been healthy already to begin with. Wren was an anomaly to the doctors. They had no clue what to do with her. Finally, they decided no more tests could be run and nothing seemed to be threatening the girl's life any longer so she must be released. Chichi had been furious at them for keeping her so pointlessly, but had given in when she'd only wanted to do what was best for her new little baby.

As Chichi got into the Capsule Corp jet, holding Wren safely in her arms, Bulma received a new phone call.

"Hello?"

"Bulma! Get back here quick! I need to use your jet!"

"You're not using my jet old man! What do you need it for?"

"I think the battle's over. Or getting close, hopefully. I think I need to go see Goku. He's back."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, if they're fighting?"

"Bulma! This is Goku we're talking about!"

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm on my way Roshi!"

Chichi turned to look at Bulma, "You want the first place my daughter goes to after the hospital to be the pervert's island?"

"We're just picking him up to go see Goku, Chichi."

"He's really back?! Gohan must be with him!"

"Yes, that's what Roshi told me earlier today. They've been fighting the two Saiyans from space all day today. Yamcha's with them! Krillin, Tien, Chiautzu, and Piccolo too."

"I'll kill that green man! Let's go Mr. Demon king!"

"Chichi, he's fighting WITH us." Bulma sighed. Chichi's foolish anger always faithfully gave Bulma a headache and a desire to yell back at her, but she'd held herself back for so many months now and today would not be a good day to start again. "Besides, we're going for Goku, Gohan, and our FRIENDS. Just be patient, please."

When they got to the small island Roshi quickly loaded the jet to begin flying to where he sensed the fighter's energy coming from. Roshi didn't make one immature comment towards Bulma nor did he even really notice Chichi holding Wren behind the fron two seats. At a random point Roshi announced they had arrived and cued Bulma to lower their altitude. Roshi stuck his head out the window and yelled down to someone the women could not see.

"Hey down there! You guys need some help?"

They could hear Krillin laughing from the sky and a faint noise sounded like Goku, but it was so weak... Bulma landed the jet.

The sight of Goku was completely unnerving. His body seemed mangled and broken, every piece of him swollen. The shirt of his gi had been completely torn to pieces and he could only open one eye. But even then a look of innocent triumph glowed on his face as he weakly smiled and asked how they were doing.

"Goku, how dare you go off and leave me like that! Do you even know how worried I was about you?! I was all alone and PREGNANT! I GAVE BIRTH TO A DAUGHTER ALONE GOKU! And then Gohan being left with that green demon?! Gohan was FOUR YEARS OLD GOKU! He grew a whole year without me! My baby - MY BABY!" Chichi turned to see her limp, naked son in Krillin's arms. She would've fainted if there hadn't been a soft humming from her sleeping little girl against her chest.

"Chichi, I hardly think this is the time to go off on Goku like that... He just saved us all!"

"Actually, it was really more of Gohan." Goku faintly answered.

"Sheesh Goku, you did so much! Don't be so modest." Krillin was the only other Z fighter around. Not even Piccolo was to be found.

"We need to get them into the jet, Krillin. Can you help me with Goku?" Roshi was on the move, something was obviously on his mind.

Bulma had been instructed to fly once all were aboard, but her body moved on autopilot as she wrapped her thoughts around what she'd seen, well really what she hadn't seen - who she hadn't seen. Yamcha was dead. He was gone... Who was going to be there for her to argue with? To boss around? To look pretty for? To make her feel important? To heal her pains? She loved him and he was gone... Something deep within her ached at the loss, but she must restrain its power over her for now. She had a plane to fly. But later...later she would weep.

East City was the closest major hospital around. It seemed like Wren was never going to get out of these places. The baby girl stirred awake about the same time that Gohan did, it was incredible really. Goku was unconscious once they'd lifted him from the ground to put him in the jet. And even as they checked in and nurses ran to him with a stretcher he still laid a dead weight, completely blind and unaware to the panic around him. Krillin and Gohan were checked in as well, both with more minor injuries than Goku. Bulma thought to leave, but had no real reason to go or stay. She decided to have her meltdown alone in her jet, whilst Roshi talked to Krillin and Chichi introduced Gohan to his new sister, Wren.

Gohan was a little over 5 years old and had lived his whole life either consumed in studies or fighting. He'd never really had too much of a reason to be distracted either, as both his areas of expertise were delivered to him in dramatic measures. And as he looked at the four month old baby in front of him, his focus was keenly on his miniature before him.

"Wren? Like a bird?"

"Yes, Gohan."

He examined her. She smiled when he'd said her name, a smile identical to his own. Her hair was defying gravity like his father's. It was a little different though. Her hair's basic shape was much like Goku's, however her's was longer and thinner. Dainty and girly looking, Gohan thought. She looked like a clone of their father except for the replicas of Chichi's eyes. Life bubbled from them as her joy was obviously that of her father's.

"Do you want to hold her, son?"

"Uh, not really..."

But Wren struggled from Chichi's grasp and crawled on the flimsy hospital bed over to snuggle up to her big brother. Chichi smiled and Gohan looked upset and surpised, afraid he would break the strange creature nuzzled against him.

Chichi sighed happily at her beautiful family. Wren nestled in Gohan's arms and Goku resting in the bed beside them. She finally felt at peace. But little did she know the battle was not over, nor would it be anytime soon. Mr. Popo was already planning their trip to Namek for the dragon balls and Gohan was already planning his breakaway to chase after the next adventure. Krillin was discussing the matter with Master Roshi in the next room over and soon preparations would be made. Chichi's dream of her normal, small, happy family all together at peace was going to end up a very, very different picture.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning, there will probably be more skipping. I don't want to write about things that wouldn't realyl change because of the existence of the new characters...for obvious reasons. But I like where this went. Review and speak your mind!

Review review review!

* * *

Chapter 1

I Want To Fight Too

They were leaving to find the androids today. Wren had been ignored by everyone in her home for three years now and no matter who tried to keep her at home, she was going to fight those androids. Daddy always took Gohan away with Piccolo to train and Mommy was always busy with her newest Son addition, Goson and helping out Bulma with her new son, Trunks. I doubt Daddy, Gohan, and Mr Piccolo even know Trunks exists. They only come home to eat and sleep occassionally, and always refuse to let Wren train with them. But Wren wasn't going down that easily. Wren observed the three fighters from a distance and taught herself. She listened to nearly all their conversations and kept watch on each warrior specifically for different reasons. Her father had incredible technique and the ability to completely clear his mind in battle, which led him to constantly choosing the right decisions based on obvious observation rather than human emotions. Gohan was the complete opposite. Gohan learned very quickly, just like Wren did, but Gohan fought with his emotions. They were his fuel, whether it be fear, resentment, hatred, pain, or rage. Gohan never ran out of emotion to fight on, he was always filled with something. His power because of his fuel was extremely dangerous in both good and bad ways. Wren looked up to her big brother for these things, just as she looked up to her father for his power. But Wren wanted something more than what they were leaving behind for her. She didn't care for a second that she was a girl and they were boys. That meant nothing to her. If anything it was simply more fuel. Wren watched Piccolo more closely than any of the three. Wren discovered once she started observing and training on her own that she was extremely gifted mentally. Her mind seemed to function differently than others, any power she could understand with her mind was caple by her body the moment comprehension struck. Her mind was talented and the more she observed Piccolo's meditations or ease in telepathy with Kami, Wren was hard pressed to become an unbeatable mental opponent.

She sat at the table watching as her Daddy and big brother ate maliciously away at the food before them. She ate too, but much slower. Not because she was a girl, but because she was distracted and unappetised, which was noticable to everyone around her considering she normally ate just as brutally as her Saiyan family members. Piccolo leaned against a far wall while Chichi fed Goson in a high chair across the table.

"Wren, why aren't you eating honey?" Chichi didn't even look her way, but continued feeding the fussy baby.

"Just not really hungry, I guess."

Goku and Gohan looked up, their interest stemming from confusion.

"Are you feeling okay, Wren?" Goku admired his beautiful daughter with a pride that burned deeper than anything Goku had felt. Gohan's fighting skills could probably compare, but they just weren't on the same plane of comparison. She was his spitting image at only five years old, slender with long hair similar to his own. Though where his seemed wild hers seemed like a flowing fountain of rich dark hair. Goku loved to look at his daughter, he would do anything for her.

"Yes, Daddy. I promise."

"Then what's up?"

Wren looked around and calculated her chances of getting her way in the argument that was abou tto stir in the Son kitchen. Things weren't looking up, but luckily she' dmade her plan irregardless if anyone approved of it or not. They couldn't stop her. They had no idea the power she'd summoned from within herself while they'd been throwing punches and battling until consciousness left them. She exhaled and decided now was the time.

"I want to go with you to fight the androids."

Chichi dropped her spoon she was feeding Goson with, who was now giggling wildly. Piccolo's stare intensified in concern and Goku's face was wiped with shock. Gohan was the first to break the silence.

"No way, Wren. It's no place for you. It's dangerous. We don't want you-"

"-to get hurt. I know." Wren finished, interrupting.

"There is no way you're ever getting near a fight, Wren. And that's that! I don't even want Gohan there, but apparantly it affects the fate of the universe or something." Chichi spoke calmly. Wren's request wasn't even taken seriously enough for her to get mad, like she always did.

"Wren, I'm sorry, but they're both right. You'd only be left behind, sweetie," Goku ran his hand through her long hair, flowing all around her face, "and then you'd really be having no fun. And if any of them got a hand on you we'd all go crazy. I'm sorry, I am, but your mother is right."

"Okay then, let's make it fair. If I can keep up with you guys in a spar, I can go. How does that sound?"

Five faces stared blankly at Wren. Did a five year old girl just challenge two Saiyans and the ex-demon king to a spar?

"You can't be serious. Do you even know how to fight?" Gohan looked at his sister, half his age in disbelief.

"Why don't you find out?" Wren challenged. She would push them as far as she needed to.

"Okay, I'll spar with you Wren."

Goku was the one to finally accept the challenge. Eyes around the room glared at him. Chichi's stare burned through his skin. Piccolo seemed more curious than anything. Gohan was floored. Wren looked ready for triumph, anger seething from every pore on her half-saiyan body.

"Let's go outside, sweetie."

"Daddy, don't call me that when we're about to fight!"

"Oh. Right, sorry."

Wren and Goku led them all outside. Even Goson was carried in Chichi's arms to watch whatever was about to happen. Goku hadn't wanted to go far, intending to make this quick and only to prove a point. He'd only accepted because he didn't want anyone else to lose any energy before they left to find the androids, nor did he want Piccolo or his son to harm his only daughter. Wren saw that how far he'd taken her meant he wasn't anticipating much. She knew she was going to have to make this quick since they were on a short time frame and they would all need as much energy as possible for the fight with the androids today. She didn't think it would be a problem though. Sure, her father and brother had super saiyan powers, but she had unfathomable power locked away in her own mind. They had no clue how disciplined a five year old girl with something to prove could be. But she would show them.

Goku uncomfortably got into a fighting stance as Wren mirrored him. She'd watched him over and over again to understand his fluid movements perfectly. And once she understood how something worked, she was capable of it all on her own. There was no limit to what she could achieve. Once she learned it, she had it mastered. She had no idea who to thank for her gift, but she sure was glad they chose to give it to her.

She watched her father begin to move forward and as if he moved in slow motion her mind registered the attack he was coming towards her with as one of his weskest attempts, meant to capture her arms and pin her to the ground. Way too simple, Wren thought. She moved out of his way with ease, and hovered above him, looking down to catch his glance when he realized she was gone.

"Wren, you know how to fly?"

"I know alot more than you think! But you would know that if you woulda let me train with you guys instead of leaving me to train alone!"

"Wren, I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"I'm not done yet Daddy. I want you to see what I know. And I want you to be proud of me. I want you to want me to fight with you!"

Goku's face saddened. Did his little girl think he didn't notice her? Did she think he wasn't already proud of her? Did she think she had to prove herself to her own father? But she says she knows more, Goku wondered, what more could she know? She's fast and can fly. And neither of those were enough to make him want her to accompany them on something so dangerous. But she seemed to be...forming an energy blast?

Wren extended her hands above her head, ready to show her father that she really was ready and quickly, before anymore time was wasted. "Kame...hame..."

"Wren! You're gonna destroy the house if you blast that so close! Stop!" Gohan had stepped forward, but Piccolo's hand stopped him. "You're dad will handle this, Gohan."

"HA!"

The blast shot straight down at Goku who went to block the surprising powerful energy blast, but the split second before it hit his hands Wren threw her arms out sideways and watched her energy beam break apart into small pieces. Small balls of energy floated in the air before Goku, whose eyes went big and jaw had slacked. Wren held her hand out steadily and manipulated the energy with her mind. The balls of light surrounded Goku and began to circle him, each row of light moving in an opposite direction. Her light show was brilliant, and it was about time for the grand finale. Wren braced herself for her father's counter as the balls of energy circled closer and closer to her father's skin. Then, on cue he powered up and a golden arua sent the pretty lights flying out in all directions, a few skimming the roof of their home, and when Goku looked towards Wren with a grin at how he'd overcome her cute little show, she was gone. Suddenly a flying five year old landed a brutal kick on her father's back. She landed on her knees on his back and formed a mass ball of energy, enough for some real, adult sized damage.

But she let the energy die down after she felt her message was went, and rose from her still glowing father. "See, Daddy. I can fight!"

No one knew how to take any of this in. Wren moved at Goku's speed, which even Gohan and Piccolo had a hard time keeping up with at times. She'd manipulated energy in a way that none of the men were sure they could do. Probably if they tried, but the thought had never came to them. And being able to knock down a super saiyan... They all knew Goku would be going easy on her, but at a super saiyan level there was no way to not be impenatrable. He was solid as a rock. And a five year old sent him down.

"Wow, Wren. You're very good, angel." Goku rose slowly, something was menacing about his movement, and he had not powered down yet...

"But not good enough to come with us." As Goku spoke he'd grabbed his own daughter and pinned her down before an eye could blink. She could not move beneath his grasp, he was much too strong. She'd never been so close to her father as a super saiyan. He rarely trained that way since neither Gohan nor Piccolo could do his little trick too. His hair flamed yellow and his eyes burned blue. Fear shook her as she felt more fragile than she could ever remember being. Her face fell quickly and she started to shake a little, unconsciously.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Don't break me."

Goku powered down and grabbed her up in his arms in a flash, holding her close. She clung to her father for safety from her fears. "Wren, I would never break you. I love you and you are one of the closest things to my heart, okay? But I pinned you easily, though you have definitely impressed me with how strong you've gotten all on your own. I promise to train you when I come back, okay? But someone has to stay and protect Mommy and Goson."

She couldn't win this. Her face fell further, dejected. Though something did cling hope inside of her chest. "Are you proud of me, Daddy?"

He shuffled her in his arms to look her in the eyes, "Beyond proud, angel. You blew me away. Almost literally! The way you manipulated your energy was incredible!"

The two smiled and Wren held on to her father.

"We have to go now, Goku."

"Right."

Goku set his daughter down next to Chichi, who still held Goson but now had a dropped jaw. Her daughter wanted to fight. Her daughter was good at fighting... Goku kissed Chichi, no matter where her mind was taking her and patted Goson's head. Nodding towards Piccolo and Gohan, he took off. Gohan said a small goodbye before he and Piccolo followed.

Wren stood still, left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Wren clutched her sides with all her might as she curled into a ball in the dirt at her feet. Pain ached in every part of her body, but her heart seemed to have taken the brunt of the damage. Her physical injuries ranked nearly meaningless in the mind of the only daughter of Goku Son, a man now dead and gone from the earth for the second time of his life. Gohan had collapsed just yards away from her, a small smile was curled on his lips in celebration of the final demise of the evil creature that took their father's life, not to mention so many others. Cell was destroyed, Gohan was a hero. The remaining Z fighters in the area began coming towards the brother and sister, both of which seemed unable to function on their own. Gohan had lost the use of his arm long ago in the fight, but he know seemed completely immobile from fatigue. Wren was frozen in a ball on the ground, using all of her energy to keep still as sobs shook her weak body. Her smile figure racked beneath her own pressure as she wept. Yes, Cell was gone, but so was her Daddy.

Her Daddy was everything to her. He was her hero, and probably her best friend. Wren and Gohan were close, and of course she had to maintain a bond with her mother, but there was something so special about Wren and Goku's relationship. The two understood each other in ways no one else even tried to comprehend. Even when Wren was mad at him, her anger stood no match for the pure reverance they held for one another. Goku was the most important piece of Wren's heart her entire life and now he was gone, unable to be wished back by Shenron. Wren was powerless to her father's death. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Yamcha held an unconscious eleven year old Gohan while Krillin and Tien held 18 and Mirai Trunks. The three joined by Piccolo looked over to Wren from a distance. It was obvious to them all that she was crying, heavily. Heartache seemed to immulate from her position on the ground. They looked between them, not completely sure of what to do. None of them were good at emotional times, and none of them except Piccolo had known the girl was alive until Goku had fallen ill with the heart virus Mirai Trunks warned them about. Turns out the girl had followed the three fighters from the mountains off to battle, even after being specifically told to stay behind. But she had thought to bring the medicine from the future with her, just to cover all the scenarios she'd thought of in planning her attempt to fight with the trained warriors. And sure enough, Goku began collapsing during a fight with the first pair of androids they discovered. Wren had seemed to appear out of nowhere and gave her father the medicine to quickly throw him above her head in order for her five year old body to carry his much larger frame. The Z fighters could in no way mistake the mystery girl; She was the spitting image of Goku, but with delicate features and longer, flowing hair that kept the classic spikey shape. Gohan and Piccolo had gaped at the girl's resourcefulness while the rest of the men watched with slacked jaws. Wren had flown off as fast as she could to get her father home to bed, she could feel his body starting to convulse as sweat covered every inch of his skin. If there was one thing every Z fighter knew about a Son, it was their heart was their greatest weapon and goodness seemed to be hereditary.

Piccolo finally stepped forward towards the trembling young girl. At only five years old this girl was truly an unbelievable creature. He remembered the fear that had held Gohan captive for so long when he had first trained the five year old. He'd never seen an ounce of fear from Wren, except maybe in respect to her father's authority. But the girl was remarkable. She was quiet, keeping to herself most of the time that he had been around the Son household for training in the many days before this one. She was totally confident in all that she did and all of her power, holding her own against the grown men including Piccolo himself. She held the Son humility up to par and there was something in her eyes that always made you think she had more potential than what she was showing you. Like she was limitless.

He knelt by the sobbing girl and wordlessly scooped her up, mimicking the way he'd seen Goku wrap her in his arms many times before. She froze, reaching for any depth of strength left within herself to cease her spasms of brokenness, but Piccolo whispered to her, "It's alright, I won't tell," quiet enough no one else would hear him. She avoided any sense of eye contact and turned in his arms to grab hold of what was left of his torn gi and resumed letting her tears fall freely and silently.

Piccolo turned towards the others and nodded his head, confirming it was time to go to the lookout, newly belonging to Dende.

* * *

Wren fell unconscious about the time they'd reached Korin's tower. She'd made it most of the way awake, but blinded by her emotions she'd been ignoring the actual physical damage done to her body. The battle left behind her seemed like a blur, she'd forgotten she was even involved let alone important. But finally her fleshly body seized her away into numbness.

Piccolo's adrenaline spiked for a fraction of a second when he noticed her finally being still and suddenly becoming unconscious. He quickly calmed back down, knowing she was a Saiyan and they were almost to the lookout.

Pride reamed from within Piccolo as he looked over to Yamcha who was now placing his one and only student on the ground before Dende. Gohan had not only become an incredible warrior, but had also ascended to a power far beyond what any of them had ever reached. Even his father was hardly blip in comparison to the power Gohan had mustered to finish Cell.

He placed the boy's little sister on the ground near to her brother and watched them. They had similarities, it was obvious they were related, but Wren looked so tiny and fragile next to the elder sibling. Gohan had grown so rigid and strong in the weeks behind them, far surpassing the girl half his age in height. Though he had noticed Wren's impeccable gift for always keeping up with whomever she's closest to. There was something about the rapid way she learned new things that intrigued Piccolo's interest. Not to mention when she exploded into a Super Saiyan alongside her brother after their father had sacrificed his life in vain for them all...

She was a wreck without him.

"Think you can heal them up for us Dende?" Krillin spoke first, though Dende was already sending an aura of healing from his hands over Gohan's entire body.

"Thanks alot Dende." Tien looked at the small Namekian boy with pure gratitude. "I guess the next generation is really starting to take over. An eleven and a five year old were the strongest fighters on the battlefield and the guardian of the eart looks ten."

"Needs must be met, Tien. But the children still need protection." Piccolo answered still looking down at the fatherless children.

When everyone was healed they talked amongst themselves as Bulma arrived with the dragon balls to restore the lost lives of the innocent on earth, and to find a way to return Goku to life. Gohan and Wren remained together and remained silent. Gohan would smile or laugh if spoken to, but never pursued conversation. No one spoke to Wren, though countless looks were given her way, but it was obvious Gohan was wordlessly protecting his sister's still fragile stability.

The first wish was made and earth blossomed life all over its face. The humans were in shock, but the Z fighters were only glad to invite Mirai Trunks back into their realm. Gohan smiled at him and Wren didn't budge, though she would feel a pang of guilt for not being present with her friends. She just couldn't seem to pull herself together.

_"Hey, don't I have a say in this?"_

Everyone froze, and most looked towards Gohan and Wren.

"DADDY!" They shouted with one another.

_"Gohan., Wren, I am so proud of you both. I couldn't be happier with you."_

"Daddy, are you coming home?"

Wren's soft words bit the air leaving everyone stiff, even Gohan. She so innocently wanted to know her Daddy was coming back for her, but her gut was telling her that wasn't what she was going to get. Tears threatened her eyes as her chest tightened, but she refused to react before she knew. Gohan's breath shallowed, he was almost dead still waiting for his father's answer. What would they do without him? His mother, and baby Goson, and Wren... Oh, Wren.

_"I don't think me coming back to earth is a good idea, angel."_

Something broke within each being who heard his words.

"Why not, Daddy?" Wren's words were beginning to wobble, but she was determined to be firm and brave.

_"All the monsters that have nearly killed us and the entire earth have really only been coming after me, sweetheart. If I want to protect you, I have to stay away from you. It'll keep enemies away from hurting you or Mommy or Goson. And Gohan, you've trained your whole life to meet needs and expectations. You need to just live. Life is so good, son."_

The two children stood to their feet and looked to the sky together, latching hands in a rare but not unusual gesture of affection.

"Dad, I would rather save the world every day than live it without you."

"Daddy, we want you with us, no matter the cost against us. We're strong. Unbeatable together."

"Dad, please listen to us."

The crowd gathered on the lookout watched with honor as the two eldest Son children attempted to reason with their father. They were so mature, so grown for being so young. Pain filled Bulma when she thought of the childhood stolen from them due to their Saiyan heritage. Her gaze relaxed as she felt she actually understood where Goku was coming from.

The air was silent and everyone besides the Son children wondered if their uh, connection had been lost.

* * *

Goku's grip on King Kai's back was intensifying though each time the Kai reminded him to be gentle, Goku quickly adjusted. His thoughts were all over the place. He hadn't intended on such a reaction from his children. But he knew the decision he'd made was probably the better one... However his heart yearned to appear to his children at that very moment. Words couldn't form within his mind to even begin to speak back to them. They were so smart. And his Wren sounded so weak, so...hurt.

His mind racked over his options. There had to be a way to stay in Other World while still holding onto his children. If he could only be in both places... He needed to talk to King Kai, but he didn't really have much time.

_I'll teach you what you want to know, Goku._

Goku whipped his head around, but saw no one. He'd never heard the voice that had just spoken to him, but King Kai also reacted to the voice.

"Trust him, Goku. I'll explain later. We don't have time for this now!"

"O..Okay."

* * *

_"I need both of you to trust me. I will not be abandoning you. I love you, but I'm standing by my decision. Use the wish on something else, Bulma. Gohan, Wren, I will find a way. Don't lose hope in me. I love you."_

And just like that the voice was gone as fast as it had appeared. Faces looked at one another in wonder, curiosity spreading through the friends. Gohan and Wren kept their gaze at the sky, still holding their hands together until they finally looked each other in the eye for a long moment. Each of them gave a slight synchronized nod and they released each other's hand. Turning to look at the crowd beside them they gave matching side smirks to their friends, easing the remainder of the tension left in the air.

"Uh, Bulma, I think I have a wish..." Krillin started, breaking the silent, calming moment.

* * *

A/N: Bum, Bum, Bum! I'm starting to like this story :) I just need to get further into it and into a rhythm. I've been very scattered.

REVIEW! it inspires ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Twins.

A/N: This chapter is largerly just to introduce characters and personalities and give you guys a tone for the current family dynamic. Let me know what you think and give suggestions! Thanks SO much to past reviews which have helped alot. I accept complaints, but make them gentle! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Chapter 4

The Weight of the World

_Why twins?_

Gohan was looking down at the two squirming around in one bassinet, obviously comfortable being so close to the other one. It hadn't even been a year since his father's death and he was quickly feeling overwhelmed. He'd immediately felt as though it was his responsibility to be the man of the house ever since the moment communication with his father on the lookout had vanished. He was left holding Wren, who was simply trying to hold herself together in front of all of their friends. Wren was six now and baby Goson was nearly two and no longer the baby. Eleven year old Gohan stared down in disbelief at the two baby Saiyans complete with tails stared back up at him with smiles.

Goten and Lark.

Gohan loved them both. They seemed like the two happiest babies he'd ever seen. Wren had only ever been a daddy's girl and Goson seemed to oddly be more Saiyan than human, sometimes acting a little too much like Vegeta's son than Goku's. But all five of the children shared a black mop of messy hair. And though Gohan found the two additions to be fun and rather cute, Goten looking like the spitting image of his father, Gohan still worried about taking care of them all. He'd picked up doing most all of the grunt work necessary for the family's survival, though Wren did help with hunting. Mainly fishing, the girl loved to swim. He sighed heavily at the burden he was placing upon his own shoulders. Though he did find himself relieved that his father managed to add to the house during the days before the Cell Games. Super human speed and strength really paid off sometimes.

"What's the matter, Gohan?"

He turned to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"Nothing."

"It's sure not nothing, Gohan Son. Talk to me."

He looked back in her direction, but avoided her eyes. He didn't really want to talk to her. Why should his mother have to carry his burden along with the millions she has of her own? But he couldn't exactly lie to his mother so easily...

"It's just hard. With all of us. And no dad..."

His father always seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders without holding on to a single worry. He would never be able to live up to him...

"You're eleven, son. You're not a grown man. I'm sorry for all the pain you've been through and are even in now. But this shouldn't put an ounce of pressure on you."

He made eye contact with his mother.

"But..."

"No, no buts. I've finally agreed to let your grandfather help us financially, which his been trying to do for years. He's got a kingdom's worth of riches and only himself to spend them on! Ha! And my stubbornness hasn't wanted his help, but now I see the wiser option. So you have nothing to worry about in that department. You aren't going to break your back over every little thing Gohan. I want you to just enjoy being a boy."

He sighed and looked back at the squirming twins.

"I guess so."

"Gohan Son, I don't know where you got such a depressing attitude young man, but I'm done with it. Your father acts like he was born in a garden of sunshine and rainbows and I fight until the bitter end about anything I want or need! You are our son, Gohan. You are fighter, not a little boy who walks as though he has been defeated before the battle has begun."

The twins had stopped squirming and stared silently in stillness at their eldest brother. They'd stopped the moment they heard their mother raise her stern voice. Gohan stared straight through the twins, looking somewhere far away as the truth really sank into him. She was right. Gohan blinked and put a hand on each of the twins heads, giving each a small smile then turned around. He walked up to his mother, who still had her strict face on, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, mom."

They smiled and Gohan left to find Wren and Goson. The smell of food was in the air and there was no doubt that the two would be eager for their share. Chi-Chi had gone in to tell Gohan to come for dinner when they'd had their moment in front of the twins, so he was sure they were completely unaware of the warm smell in the kitchen.

Sure enough he found the six-year-old and the two-year old in a field of flowers. But they weren't picking the beautiful wildflowers, no. Goson was standing on his thick, wobbly legs while Wren sat on her knees in front of him. Her hands were up in front of her, palms facing Goson whose face seemed to be vastly concentrated for a toddler. The boy proceeded to alternate punching one hand or the other like a boxer preparing for his next fight. Though it was much slower than that. Goson's punches were actually surprisingly quick for someone so young, the speed of a normal adult male, but what took so long was steadying himself after each punch. Goson had been a late walker, only learning recently so he seemed to wobble everywhere he went, sometimes clinging to the closest person for help, though he refused to crawl ever again.

"Hey guys! Dinner time!"

Wren looked towards Gohan quickly, dropping her hands at his shout.

Goson remained unphased and punched Wren directly in the face.

"OW!"

Goson snickered.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!"

And with a swoop, she hoisted her brother off the ground and tickled him mercilessly as she and Gohan ran home for dinner. Gohan smiled at his siblings, knowing that they were all gonna be okay.

Everything was gonna turn out just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is another chapter to set the stage... Hope it's not too boring and plain ridiculous haha. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 5

"How the hell did Bulma carry triplets? How the hell did Vegeta not commit suicide while she was pregnant?"

Gohan finally spoke up once he and his mother were alone, packing bags for the younger Sons together.

"If I hear you curse like that ever again Gohan Son, you will be eating your shame for dinner every night instead of any of my cooking." Chi-Chi spoke calmly, grabbing a small toy and placing it in a bag, finally zipping it shut. "Now then, are we ready?"

Gohan was sixteen now, stronger than ever. His training on himself was rough, not to mention training an eleven year old, Wren and a seven year old Goson. Six year old Trunks had spent alot of time at the Son household over the last nine months that his mother had been pregnant with the monstrosity that adults called "triplets". Gohan cringed at the word. He knew firsthand what twins were like. Goten and Lark were more than an average handful, and with Trunks' company so often, the two five year olds and the eldest Brief had been begging for their own training, seemingly destroying everything in their path. Exhausting was the nicest word that came to Gohan's mind to describe his last nine months of physical, and mental, training of himself and all the other Saiyan half breeds looming in his shadow.

"Ready, Mom." Gohan picked up all the bags his mother had packed around the room and headed for the airbus that Bulma had given him for this very occasion. Luggage off to the side, Gohan took his place behind the pilot's wheel and his mother took a seat in the back to watch over the four younger Saiyans. Wren calmly took the seat next to Gohan and admired her older brother.

"Did Bulma really shove THREE Saiyans ouut of her -"

"Whoa! Stop!" Gohan shouted only loud enough that his sister could hear. "How do you know about that?"

"Gohan, I study too you know! And your Biology books are very openly available for my reading pleasure."

"Never say biology and pleasure in the same sentence to me ever again."

"Whatever, big brother."

Minutes passed in silence.

"She really had triplets? Three more Trunks'?"

"Yep."

"What if they're all mini-Vegetas?"

"Don't even _think_ that..."

They chuckled their shudders away.

"I love you, Gohan..."

"Huh? That was random?"

"Look, don't get used to it. Just.. When I watch all of the little ones I see how much you take care of them. Of us... And well, thanks. We all look up to you."

"Wow, Wren. Thank you. I love you too."

"You better teach Trunks a thing or two for his new brothers and sisters."

"Ha, yeah maybe."

Gohan turned to look at Trunks who seemed to be going through many emotions at the news of meeting his three new siblings. Gohan was consistently surprised with the maturity of Vegeta's only son, well now oldest son. It counteracted very well with Goten's lack of maturity, though Gohan couldn't blame his little brother, he was only five. Then there was Lark. She'd easily attached herself to her twin and to Trunks as well. Sometimes it seemed like Trunks would get annoyed with the girl constantly playing with the two boys, but Goten never seemed to part from his twin. They were just too attached it seemed.

Gohan sighed, quickly returning his gaze to his flight ahead of him as the approached Capsule Corp.

_Seriously Vegeta? Triplets?_

* * *

_"_Trunks, these are your new sisters, Bra and Bulla. And this is your little brother, Knicks."

Bulma was glowing with the two girls managed in her arms whilst Knicks was in his new crib. Trunks peeked over the side at the baby bo, disinterested in the two girls.

Bra looked exactly like their mother blue hair and all, while Bulla seemed to look much more Saiyan like their father, with dark black hair appearing much thicker and in much more abundance than her sister's. Knicks seemed to look exactly like Trunks but with a darker shade of purple for his hair. Trunks was bewildered by his clone staring back up at him from the crib.

"Mom, he looks just like me!" the six year old gasped in excitement.

"You're right Trunks, he does. I bet he's gonna look up to you alot when he gets bigger."

"You mean like I look up to dad? And Gohan?"

"Yes, Trunks. Like having heroes."

"I'm gonna be his hero, mom?"

"I think so, Trunks." A smile gracing the tired mother's face.

* * *

Two years came and went in a blur.

Two year olds, Bra and Bulla fought over Vegeta's attention constantly, and surprisingly enough he more often than not gave into their strange desires to be with him. The last triplet, Knicks, followed eight year old Trunks everywhere, building the elder boy's pride as his mother's words rang true of his little brother's innocent desire to be just like his big brother. The only place Knicks couldn't follow Trunks was over to Goten's house. Goten and Lark were seven now, and already proved themselves to be warriors. They were twins tried and true, both seeming to be somewhat shallow in knowledge and overflowing with innocent joy. However where Goten loved to fight alongside his siblings, Lark seemed to have no desire. She'd learned enough to defend herself against her brother, then retreated to constant quality time with her mother, easily her best friend. Goson was a cruel fighter. Proving to be a true Saiyan, the nine year old boy trained constantly, war was his favorite game. The boy did study as vigorously as all the other Son children, though Goson was more out to be be strong and without flaw in all areas, a trait he'd identified in his older brother, his hero. Wren was constantly bored, longing for the excitement of her younger days fighting against the evils of the Universe. However, apart from training her younger sibling she'd soon be starting a new adventure hoping to distract herself from her boredom. Tomorrow, fifteen year old Wren and eighteen year old Gohan were starting high school.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I like this chapter! I didn't want to stop! But I needed to break it in order for the next chapter to flow... So here you go! :) as always leave your thoughts and opinions in a review!

Oh and I was waiting for someone to point out how I changed the age difference between Wren and Gohan... And honestly I have no decent explanation. In complete honesty, I just wanted her to be older to have more to work with when they go to high school together. I just thought it'd be more fun. Sorry if you feel lied to :/ lol, I just did it because I felt like it would be fun! Even though it's completely not what I wrote originially...sorry! I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

Chapter 6

Good Morning

"If Wren and Gohan get to fly off hundreds of miles away for school, why can't I fly to Capsule Corp for training? It's not like I haven't been there before! And with Gohan gone so much, I'll need another sensei. Vegeta's sure to take me in, manipulating his rage is beyond easy. Not to mention my top sparring partner will be gone, so being around Trunks would be another improvement."

Chi-Chi sighed.

"Goson, I don't want you going off to Bulma's every day. I need you here, and you still have studies of your own to complete."

"No one really thought about anyone else in this house for this decision, did they? Typical. Gohan is perfection and Wren is an angel. Hmmph." Goson's face was easily a replica of the man he honored so greatly, shutting his eyes just as Vegeta would in order to block out the idiocy of what surrounded him.

Gohan frowned at his little brother. It hurt to see Goson's image of himself and his sister, whom he was so close to. Goson seemed to inherit a bitterness that most full Saiyans carried, because he was born a true warrior in every sense of the word, yet his birth happened to occur after the great battles were finished leaving him to grow strong in peaceful times. Fury often filled the young boy, Vegeta had often been his only outlet for his unexplainable rage. Vegeta favored Goson among all the Son children because of this. In Goku's absence, Vegeta often trained with the boy, always bringing Trunks along too. Trunks and Goson were close, as was Trunks and Goten, though their relationships were very different. Goson and Trunks were warriors together, men in children's bodies. Sometimes though, Trunks could only be human, and spent a good portion of his time with Goten and his twin who tagged along constantly. The three of them played children's games and entertained themselves innocently, yet often dangerously. Few times did Goson join their human fun, and when he did he was more of a babysitter. Goson was a boy aged far beyond his years due to his restless Saiyan blood within him.

Gohan crouched down at level with his younger brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Goson. But think, with us gone now Goten and Lark will need another sensei, too. I think you could handle being a sensei at your level, don't you think?"

As the words sunk in, Goson remained stiff before finally opening his eyes softly to reply, "You really think so Gohan?"

Even Goson looked up to the eldest Son boy with honor.

"I know so! And when I get home from school, you can let me know what you've been teaching them. Then I'll continue to work with you!"

A smile appeared on both young fighter's faces.

"After he does his homework, of course." Chi-Chi added, maintaining control of her boys.

"Of course, mom!"

Gohan ruffled his brothers hair with one hand as he rose to be standing only to be knocked back as a loud blur hit him full force, wrapping its arms around his abdomen.

The blur seemed to be crying.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Lark cried.

Lark's cries hurt Gohan deep in his chest. His relationship with the seven-year old girl had never really been a fully normal sibling relationship, being as Gohan was the closest thing herself and her twin had ever known of a father. Where Goten seemed to blend nicely to normalcy with his mother and siblings, Lark often clung to Gohan as a daughter would to her father, always seeking his love and approval.

"What is it, Lark?"

"Goten was chasing me! He was gonna throw energy blasts at me in the house!"

Gohan laughed to himself while Chi-Chi's face hardened.

"Oh no he wasn't! That boy had better get back downstairs to say goodbye to his brother and sister for their first day of school though! GOTEN!"

Goten emerged from the direction Lark's blur had originated from, a huge innocent smile on his guilty face. Lark never detached from Gohan, who now held her in his arms.

"You're really leaving? Wren too?" Lark's voice soft, threatening to tear up once more.

"Yes, but only until this afternoon. We are going to school in the city. We've told you this before, Lark."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually go... Who's going to teach me if Wren's gone?! I don't want you to go!" She tightened her grip. Wren often ended up being Lark's main teacher for both her schoolwork and martial arts. The two girls seemed to be completely opposite, one immovable and strong the other fragile and impressionable.

"Mom will teach you your studies and Goson will take over yours and Goten's training during the day."

Wren finally emerged from getting ready for her first day of school and entered the main room where now everyone was gathered. Breakfast had been eaten much earlier after all the children woke with anticipation and chose to hold an early morning training session leaving plenty of time for food and showers. Wren's normally calm, relentless façade of gentle untouchable power was lifted after breakfast when she suddenly became desperate to figure out what to wear. She'd even made Gohan change out of the outfit she'd spotted him in when he walked past her room. Now Gohan wore a pair of deep blue jeans with a few holes, created by Wren herself, and a black v-neck shirt. He'd complained to her that he didn't want his muscles seen to keep from drawing attention to himself so she dug around until she'd found an old black leather jacket that was just cool enough without being cheesy to the point of embarrassing her. He wasnt happy that she didn't give up and let him change back, but agreed to wear her choice anyway.

Wren was wearing a short pair of white shorts with an orange v-neck shirt fitting her perfectly to show her newly blossoming curves yet still leaving plenty to the imagination. Her wild waves of black hair fell down to her mid section, resting above her hips as it had always done. Her eyes were wide in hidden excitement.

"We're gonna be late Gohan!"

Groans from the three smaller children and Gohan himself sounded as Chi-Chi grabbed a capsule from a counter in the nearby kitchen.

"Here," she handed the capsule to Wren while the three smaller Sons all said goodbye to Gohan, "this is both of your lunches. Make sure to find a secluded place to open that." Wren smiled at her mother, already excited to eat more of her cooking.

"Yes mom."

Then she hugged her mother before twin arms wrapped around each of her legs. Goson stared at her from his place, unwilling to give a girl a sappy goodbye, even if it was his sister.

Wren kissed the twins' heads.

"I'll be back before you know it! Don't worry so much!"

Then Gohan and Wren were out the front door, flying off to Satan City.

* * *

"Seriously, Gohan? I feel like now is hardly the time..."

"C'mon Wren, have a little fun!" With that Gohan charged up to a Super Saiyan and flew down to the ongoing bank robbery below them. They'd reached the town faster than expected, a good half hour early and Gohan had suddenly decided to play hero. Wren wasn't as easily amused this morning. Her nerves about going to school racked in her stomach more than her desire to fight beings who couldn't put up any amount of fight back. Though she knew Gohan was fighting for good and justice and all that, she fought for honor. So she floated down, landing in a back alley planning to walk out to the open to watch her older brother save the day in all his golden glory.

But before she could weave her way out of the strange alleyways she'd now regretted landing in, three figures approached her.

"Well, well. We were supposed to be helping with a little robbery but I guess I'm glad we ran away a little prematurely." The center man spoke up with a sinister grin, as his flanks lifted their heads as their ego inflated with their mental images and plans.

_Seriously? _Wren knew that these men were weak and had no idea what they were getting themselves into with their little plan of theirs. She scoffed in response to his alpha display.

"A feisty one, huh?"

"Maybe we should hold onto her for future use. I mean, it is so early after all."

Wren was quickly tired of their weak attempt at strength before her. She didn't even bother moving from her calm standing position to slip into a fighting stance. Maybe Gohan would even catch the scene. Then these guys would be cold blooded murdered with their eyes gauged out. Before making a decision on her choice of attack she wanted to really consider what they deserved, all the while the men enclosed on the space between themselves and the fifteen year old girl.

"YAHHH!"

Wren's head snapped up at attention to the sound, men falling to the ground. A human girl had found her and come to her aid. Wren's first instinct was anger at her stolen pride for being defended by someone weaker than her when she herself was more than capable to finish this... But then she decided that she was supposed to be blending in, like Gohan so often reminded her. So she stood her ground, watching the pig-tailed girl beat the three men senseless before handcuffing each of them then speaking something into her wrist-watch about coming to pick them up.

_Impressive, _Wren thought as she watched the girl's fight replay in her head, _for a human._

"Are you okay?" The girl before her asked frantically, now obviously slightly older than Wren. Possibly Gohan's age. But then, not many seemed to tell that Wren was much younger than Gohan despite their age difference. A few times, when they went out for groceries people had asked them if they were twins themselves. They did look extremely similar, besides Wren's smaller frame and stature next to Gohan's tall strong build.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I've called the police. They'll take these guys to jail and will want you to file a report of what happened to you."

Wren looked at the too-serious human girl with a belittling glance.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go now." She said before walking past the human girl and the unconscious men on the ground.

"What? You can't just go! You were almost - "

But that was all she heard as she emerged from the alley to see her brother had just finished up with his human escapade and was looking for her with a wisp of confusion on his face. When he saw her he nodded his head upwards to the sky, a stern relief seemed to cover his expression. She nodded, looked around for witnesses, then disappeared quickly into the sky. Little did they know the mess of questions both Sons had left for the pig-tailed fighter.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Gohan looked worried again, even though Wren was obviously fine and in one piece before his eyes. They were flying the last stretch of distance before they'd land on the roof of their new high school.

"Eh. Three boneheads from your robbery tried to corner me in the alley where I landed."

A fire lit in Gohan's dark eyes.

"It was so embarrassing! I was deciding exactly what their actions deserved as punishment when some human girl showed up and knocked them all unconscious. Then she tried to baby me like I was a frightened kitten. It was insulting." Wren's harsh looked showed Gohan exactly where Goson had learned his look that so many had thought to have been Vegeta's.

Gohan's anger subsided, though was cataloged in his memory. Wren was Gohan's best friend, his little sister, and often his partner in war. No one would touch her if he had any say in the matter.

He sighed.

"What a start to the day..."

Wren grunted, still frustrated. All fears of her new peers, gone.

"This is stupid."


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT!"

"There's gotta be a mistake!"

The principle of Orange High looked at the brother and sister sitting opposite himself at his desk within his blank office. He'd been very proud of the new students, and when they sent in their entrance exams his excitement had to find even more room within himself to grow. They both scored perfect scores, a feat that seemed a near impossibility lately.

"There is no mistake. You both got perfect scores on your entrance exams, which would lead me to believe that Wren would completely be able to keep up in the same senior classes as you would Gohan."

"She's only fifteen! She should be a sophomore at best!"

"You're really gonna stick us together, aren't you?" Wren was obviously upset, but not wasting her energy arguing with someone who had any sense of authority over her. Technically, she had enough power to easily get her way in almost any situation, as long as she wasn't up against her mom or big brother. But trouble wasn't something she came here for, so she might as well accept her fate.

"This is a great opportunity for Wren, Gohan, and I expect you to be happy for her achievement. Now, you need to be going to your class if you plan to start between a teacher switch as to not interrupt. Go on."

He practically shooed them out of his office.

"You're really gonna let them put you in senior level classes?" Gohan asked her as they started walking through the hallways. Wren looked from door to door for the corresponding number that was on her class information card that both her and her brother carried.

"Gohan, stop worrying about everything." She didn't make eye contact, still searching for their classroom. "You're acting weak. You and I both know that both of us are more than capable of excelling in senior schoolwork. Maybe we should have both gone to a University instead. Now don't embarrass me or act as weak as these cowards or I'll beat the stuffing out of you at lunch. Not to mention, _I'm _the one with the food capsule. Be hott."

"Hott?"

"Oh God, you know nothing about high school."

She finally stopped walking and Gohan stopped with her the instance he noticed her change. She then approached a door and with extreme control, lightly tapped on the door. Gohan came up beside her, waiting for their newest sensei to open the door.

* * *

"Well class, we have two new students today. Please welcome them."

Videl's attention was finally grasped after her mind had done nothing but wander since she'd sat down in her seat earlier that morning. Picking up her head, she looked towards the now open door of her classroom with simple anticipation at the change in her typical school day. Erasa's face lit up at the excitement and Sharpner huffed trying to appear indifferent and macho.

A boy and a girl walked in together, obviously related. Suddenly everyone was whispering, a hum filling the room. The boy had a calm, blank stare while wearing all black, his snug t-shirt making his pecs obvious enough for any girl to wonder about the rest of his muscles. His ripped jeans and leather jacket seemed to do something to female instincts as all were suddenly keenly awake and alive compared to their previous boredom during the prior lecture.

The girl was like a replica of the boy, looking very twin like. She had long black hair that flowed flawlessly down nearly to her waist, a trait that easily attracted every male eye in the room, but was only the start of their mental checklist of her body before them. Her form was smaller than her brothers, and she was a good foot shorter than he was, though they had the exact same eyes. She wore a v-neck shirt much like her brothers, only orange and her curves attracted as much attention as her hair. Her white shorts were quite short, but in fact none of her traits so far got her the most attention. Boys around the rooms had slacked jaws at the sight of the mysterious danger in her doe eyes.

The boy tensed at the attention, seemingly angry.

Then it hit her, _that girl is the girl from the alley this morning!_

"Introduce yourselves to the class, and tell us a little something about yourselves, please." The teacher ignored the attention of his class, merely ready for the class to proceed as his lecture was tiring even for him and the quicker it was over, the quicker he was out of there.

"My name is Wren Son." The girl spoke first, as the boy was obviously still distracted by something that seemed to really anger him. "And this is my older brother, Gohan Son."

After her long pause the teacher prodded with annoyance. "Now tell us something interesting about yourselves."

Wren's mind wandered to find something that would count as interesting to these human without giving away too much information on their lives while Gohan finally snapped out of it.

"We've both been home schooled our whole lives. This is the first school we've been to." He spoke up and Wren looked at her brother quickly, surprised he'd managed to speak after zoning out when the boys had started lusting after her. Their eyes filled with reckless desire sent both pride and disgust through her. Though she did like the apparent power she would now hold over the male student body around her.

"That is interesting, Gohan." Sensei spoke, then directed his attention back to the class, "Both Gohan and Wren achieved perfect scores on their entrance exam, and Wren is only - "

"Hey! Shut it." Wren's voice possessing much more force than the first time she'd spoken, demanding he stop before revealing her true age to the class. She wanted to keep her newfound power, along with maintaining a fear factor amongst her new guests. True she came for new friends, but her pride easily meant more to her than any human. Except her mother, and maybe Bulma, but that was questionable.

The man shut up quickly before a few moments passed when a blonde girl finally broke the silence.

"Over here cutie! There's a seat for you and your sister!" Erasa exclaimed.

Videl's body shot with adrenaline at the nearness that would soon be between herself and the girl from the alley this morning, not to mention her dangerously attractive older brother.

The two Sons walked over to their new seats and Wren noticed a large tear in the back of Gohan's jacket as she walked closely behind him. He was the cutie called upon, so he would lead the way, leaving an aisle seat for Wren while he sat by the bubbly blonde. All attention was still on the black haired pair.

"Gohan, you ripped your jacket! What the heck!"

"Huh? Where?"

"It's split right down the back."

"Oh. That must be from this morning."

He shrugged but then worried that he'd just given away unnecessary information to the watching class.

"What were you doing this morning that would cause you to rip an authentic leather jacket, Gohan? Those things are tough!" Erasa _must_ be a cheerleader, Wren thought, _there's no other explanation._

Gohan squirmed a little, not being very good at improvising false information.

"He was doing morning chores for our mother." Wren added for him.

Videl's eyes glared, "What kind of chores would be that intensive?"

Wren paused before matching her glare. "Nothing your highness would have ever had to do, so don't worry about it."

Gohan's face turned quickly to his sister as he slowly, and as humanly as possible, punched her shoulder as if to tell her to be more subtle, even though his punch was enough to stop a train in it's tracks. Wren just moved her glare to her brother, not budging an inch.

"What is it, Gohan? Did you not know we were in the presence of royalty? Her highness is the daughter of your beloved hero, Hercule Satan."

The room watched on, keeping to the edge of their seats. Even sensei watched, now observing that the drama here was much more entertaining than his own lecture. Many eyebrows hitched at her sarcastic tone towards their idle, and Videl filled with anger for her disrespect. Gohan's face registered his sister's words and became stoic in attempt to hold onto as much of his rage as possible to keep himself as normal looking as possible. He took a moment to capture calm before turning to Videl.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Satan. Excuse my sister. She's a bit of a rebel."

Wren smirked.

"It's Videl."

"And I'm Erasa, and the guy next to Videl is Sharpner! I think we'll be great friends." The oblivious girl smiled.

Wren rolled her eyes then took Gohan's torn jacket off of him against his will. He finally gave in, knowing the jacket was ruined, leaving his arms exposed underneath his short-sleeved t-shirt. Every eye looked at him as he and his sister finally sat down, either with jealously or lust. He looked to be chiseled by gods.

Gohan ignored their eyes and sat with his sister, whom quickly noticed their sensei was staring just as much as the students.

_This is stupid._

"Do you mind starting the class, sensei?" Wren forced out with as much of her manners as she could muster, then the man startled and began his speech once more.

* * *

Lunch had been rather fun. After the morning was spent in silence by the teens, Gohan and Wren headed up to the roof where they landed this morning to open their capsule and eat the large buffet made my their mother - still warm, too. Once the table was empty and recapsulized, they sparred lightly until it was time to return to class.

"Why don't you want anyone to know you're fifteen?" Gohan asked, seemingly innocently, but Wren knew her brother better than that. He was looking for a way to embarrass her, to injure her well maintained pride.

"Don't even worry about it, Gold Fighter."

"Huh?"

"That's what they've been calling the golden-haired fighter who stopped a bank robbery this morning, ring a bell?"

He sighed.

"Oops."

"Yeah, whatever. When is this gonna start being fun?"

"Probably whenever you stop scaring and/or seducing everyone who looks at you."

Wren laughed happily. "You notice it too? It is kinda cool, I guess. Maybe I'll have more fun than I thought!"

Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Wren."

They walked together back into class, waiting for their new teacher. Erasa and Sharpner were talking across Videl, who seemed to be purposefully ignoring their conversation. However, Videl did notice when the two new students took their seats, choosing this moment as an ideal moment for her questions.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?"

Wren resisted the urge to make a comment about it being in her nightmares, and replied only after waiting long enough to agitate the pig-tailed crime fighter.

"Possibly."

"You were in the alley this morning during the bank robbery. I know it was you. I saw you." Her anger stirring in her chest, rising at the attitude given off my this new girl.

"Yeah, so what?" Wren's tone remained casual. They were speaking across both Gohan and Erasa, the latter of which now paying attention to the confrontation, Sharpner also listening eagerly.

"You were nearly gang raped and it's no big deal to you?"

Now many heads had turned, shock falling amongst the room. Gohan's eyes lit a familiar flame at her poisonous words.

"I can take care of myself, don't you worry." Wren shot back, ignoring the stares.

The pressure for Gohan to be so angry around a crowd of people was easily overwhelming, only adding to the frustration. Wren was really going too far trying to be some flawless badass when all they had come here for was to blend in, not win approval and admiration. Gohan was quickly growing tired of his sisters games.

"Not all the time, Wren, you can't. Now you have the rest of this day to check your attitude or I'm not bringing you back with me tomorrow."

Tension fell thick in the room.

Gohan and Wren were now both livid. Even Videl felt awkward at their tension.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

They glared with hate at one another, willing the other to break. Their audience watched on at the mysterious new comers, wondering whether to be excited for the new drama to be interested in, or afraid for their lives at all their strange rage. Most decided both was the right answer.

"Fine." Wren scoffed out. "Videl, thank you for saving me today."

With that everyone fell silent for most of the rest of the day. Erasa and Gohan had finally began to talk cheerily towards the end of their last class within the classroom. Then they were off to Gym for their final class of the most eventful first day the class had ever seen.

* * *

Both Gohan and Wren changed into their gym class uniforms quickly, trying to slip in and out of wandering eyes of jealousy from both their respective locker rooms. They walked together towards the awaiting coach, standing alone on a giant green field behind the school. Soon everyone else gathered around them, Erasa looking for them to come to stand at their side a smile on her face. Gohan and even Wren smiled back at her.

"What's happening today, Erasa?" Gohan asked her.

"You guys came on the perfect day! Today's the first day of the new Martial Arts Unit."

The half Saiyans' faces fell considerably.

"Are you serious?" Wren couldn't even imagine what kind of a joke it would be to see the mass of weak humans attempting to fight around her. Videl had the strongest power of the lot of them, and her power was nothing compared to even Lark. _Bra and Bulla are probably stronger than all of these kids combined. _Wren laughed inwardly at her mention of the two-year old daughter's of her Saiyan prince. Despite her frustrations, she still had come to terms with the instincts that told her to respect her leader, the last of royalty.

"Why, are you scared?" A new voice spoke. One that apparently had a death wish.

"You better pray you don't ever have to fight me."

"Oh, just wait," Videl replied, a full smirk on her face.

Wren glared back, but something caught her attention. Her brother was smiling at the pig-tailed enemy. Videl obviously didn't see his gaze, but Wren sure could. Gohan was admiring her enemy. Now he better be ready for a fight, too.

"Ahem!" The coach drew attention towards himself, it seemed that everyone was now gathered in the green field within hearing distance. "Today we begin our new Martial Arts Unit of study. Now, we're going to have two separate groups with separate lessons. One group is for learning to fight, the other is for fighting. Now I'm sorry, but if you have less than three years of prior Martial Arts training you will automatically be put with the beginners until you prove yourself worthy to move up. Now Videl if you would stand off somewhere..." The girl moved away from the crowd, standing off aside the coach. "Now anyone with more than three years of official training, please join Videl. She knows how to set you all up until I get over there to regulate. But first I have to help the beginners. Okay, separate."

Sharpner, Wren, Gohan, and two other boys separated themselves from the crowd of student and moved over to Videl, whose face was full of curiosity.

"You two know Martial Arts?" Videl was especially curious of Wren, whom didn't look physically capable of such strength. Though her ruthless glares did seem to reflect a warrior's spirit.

"Of course." Wren said at the same time Gohan said, "A little."

"Okay, well, we're going to have mini tournaments within out small group. At least, that's what coach told me. Maybe I should pair everyone off by their years of experience..." She thought out loud, "Does anyone besides me have more than five years of training?"

Gohan, Wren, and one of the unnamed boys took a step forward.

"Okay, well, maybe I should just ask..."

"Ten years," the anonymous boy said.

"Ten years," Wren repeated, shooting the boy a glare.

"Wow, that's the same as me!" Videl seemed genuinely surprised. "Gohan, what about you?"

"Thirteen." He spoke warily, not excited about revealing this truth.

Videl smiled. _This will be funner than I thought._

* * *

A/N: Now, to bring back Mirai Trunks, or not to bring back Mirai Trunks, that is the question!

Either this new unnamed guy, or Mirai will be Wren's love interest... I promise not to disappoint!

Also, don't worry. The spotlight will be shared on everyone, this isn't only about Wren and Gohan! Though they are probably my favorite part, lol.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is cute. Review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Training Day

"Yes, you can train now. But be back in this house and at this table for dinner time. Got it?"

"Yes mom." Nine year old Goson hopped out of his chair at the kitchen table, excitement gleaming within his dark eyes, and a smirk dawned on his lips. "C'mon half pints. We're gonna play a training game in honor of my first day as your new sensei."

Goten and Lark looked at one another quizzically. They didn't often trust that playing with Goson was ever any really fun. His idea of fun was usually painful...but he'd never spoken of a game before in their entire lives, so they weren't totally sure what to think. Though, Gohan had put him in charge of their training, so a part of them had to trust Goson through their natural respect for their eldest brother. Goten nodded to the cautious look on Lark's face and they followed Goson out of the front door.

"I'll explain the rules away from the house. We're gonna make a guest appearance today for training. He he. Ready?"

The twins just stared at Goson who flew away after his final word. After a few seconds, Goson noticed his problem.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" He yelled down at his younger siblings.

"Goson, we can't fly." Lark stated, calmly.

Goson fell from the sky, landing on his back in his shock.

"Ugh, this sucks. Okay, the fun is delayed then. Race me. GO!" Then Goson was blazing ahead beyond the trees into the forest ahead at full speed only to be followed by his energetic seven-year old siblings.

* * *

"Okay, Knicks, are you ready?"

"Da da." The two-year old nodded. His vocabulary wasn't really too far from his attempts to say mama and dada, but usually dada was yes and mama was no. Go figure.

"Okay. Stand up tall."

The two-year old did as he was told, his eyes never leaving his older brother.

"Now feel your energy. It's in your tummy. Do you feel it?"

Many moments passed with Knicks eyes now closed before he finally spoke again. "Da da."

"Okay. Now you're going to use that to hold you up. Are you ready?"

"Da da!" Knicks said in anticipation.

The two boys were in their father's gravity room. No gravity pull was activated, due to their mother's strict rule that no two-year should be training to fight period, let alone with intensified gravity. The boys convinced her to allow Trunks to train Knicks, but now Vegeta. However, Trunks was more like his father than his mother ever bargained for. Trunks learned everything he knew from his father, so surely he would teach the same things and in the same sort of way.

Knicks held his eyes shut tightly as he focused on the warmth in his tummy that he was sure was the energy his big brother was referring to, and waited for Trunks' next command.

Trunks stepped forward, grabbed the toddler before him and threw him with both hands across the large training room, straight towards the opposite wall.

"Don't scream, Knicks! Catch yourself! Use your energy!"

The toddler panicked in confusion before finally twisting quickly in the air, coming to a floating stop just short of the white wall, his hands and feet ahead of him ready to take the brunt. But they didn't even have to feel a thing.

"Wow! Knicks! You're flying! Look at you!" Trunks laughed wildly in the joy of seeing his student succeed.

Knicks looked down and gasped, falling to land directly on his butt. Tears threatened to fill his eyes.

Trunks moved quickly towards his brother. "No Knicks, you did so good. Now you can fly anytime you want to! Don't cry."

Knicks looked up at his big brother, and seeing the smile on his face, let one of his own spread across his small face. Even a laugh or two cut through each boy's young bravado. Trunks felt enormous pride in his new sensei rule, though he was quite glad that he didn't have to train Bra and Bulla too. They were sometimes cute. And they sometimes made Trunks feel really loved. But most of the time they were stubborn and bratty. And well, mean. Bra often wobbled her way after their mother, mimicking her every move, while Bulla followed their father on sturdy legs. Truthfully, she was the strongest of the triplets, but Trunks assumed it was due to her clinging to Vegeta. She hardly left the man's side, sometimes he even skipped training himself to help her train and learn. It was ridiculous. Sometimes it even made Trunks angry, knowing that his father was never around in his baby and toddler days, yet somehow was wrapped around the finger of the only Brief child who held a Saiyan appearance. Shallow.

"Think you can fly to me on your own Knicks? Give it a try!"

"Da da!"

* * *

"Bulla, Daddy's gotta train now. You know it's nap time." Vegeta sat on the couch, his dark haired daughter on half his lap. The other half had been occupied by Bra, but once the movie they were watching after lunch grew close to the end the smart toddler retreated from his presence running off to find her mother who very well could have no sense of what time it was, thus avoiding her nap time. Bulla could have probably followed suit, but she didn't want to leave her daddy's presence.

The credits were rolling across the screen will action music played in the background. Bulla refused eye contact with her father, knowing it would lead her into submission. Instead the two-year old reached her small arms around Vegeta's neck, leaning her entire body against his torso. He reacted naturally, wrapping his arms that had been resting at his side around her for stability.

"No daddy!"

Bra and Bulla seemed to be learning much more quickly than Knicks in all areas outside of fighting. Bra had the widest vocabulary while Bulla had the cleanest pronunciation. Knicks struggled with both, however he could pummel both girls into a pulp if he so desired.

Vegeta sighed.

"Yes Bulla. Look at me." He pulled his daughter's head back to be in front of his own. Her eyes now angry, refusing to back down against her father. Pride welled in Vegeta's chest. "It's nap time. I'm taking you to your room and leaving you there."

Bulla refused to accept it.

"Over my dead body!"

A chuckle left the man's lips.

"Where did you learn that, Bulla?"

"Mommy and Daddy."

"Hn."

Vegeta rose to his feet as the girl in his arms now tried to fight against his grasp. She wiggled and punched and kicked, but all to no avail. Vegeta was impenetrable to a two year old girl, even if she was a Saiyan, and his daughter nonetheless.

"You'll never win, girl."

"I'm no girl! I'm a princess!" And with that she let out her strongest kick yet, nearly hitting a place out of bounds. The effect was similar, though not full force. Vegeta knocked over enough for the Saiyan princess to make a run for the gravity room to demand her training. Vegeta's expression fell and with an exasperated look he sauntered off towards the gravity room, noticing Trunks and Knicks energy within its walls.

Vegeta wasn't ready for what he saw on the other side of the door.

Trunks was crumbled onto the floor in a fit of laughter as Bulla was chasing her airborne triplet around the room. Rage covered the small girl's features.

"Daddy, teach me the galactic gun! I need to shoot somebody!"

Knicks just shot his tongue out at his sister.

"TRUNKS."

Trunks stood, moved quickly towards his father and stood at attention.

"Yes?"

"How did you teach your brother to fly. He's two."

"I uh, I threw him...sir."

A smile slinked onto Vegeta's face.

"Nicely done then. However I don't want to look after a flying two year old. Anything he does to get in trouble that involves him in the air will result in your punishment as well. Now, teach Bulla while I meditate."

He started to walk to a far side of the room when something latched itself to his leg.

"No daddy! I don't want Trunks! I want you!"

Trunks rolled his eyes while Vegeta felt warmth in his chest.

But before a further word could be said the door to the gravity room flew open revealing more complications for Vegeta's simple day.

"Ready for a spar?" Goson was glowing with pride that he'd managed to not only teach the twins how to fly, but get them all the way to Capsule Corp unnoticed, only needed Nimbus' help once or twice. He strode into the training room, the twins running forward in excitement.

_Why me?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Intro Takeo

"Well, we're supposed to have a light practice spar to start out the unit. And then we'll start mini-tournaments every day. What better practice than to actually fight, right?" Videl lightly smiled at her words. Being a teacher was a little outside her comfort zone so she was appearing much softer than she would normally ever be, but she couldn't help it. Something about teaching something she loved made something ease up inside of her. "So, I think Brent and Sharpener should be a pair since you have the least experience between the rest of us. And, uh, Takeo? Gohan? Wren? How do we want to be paired? Girls with girls and guys with guys? Or brother and sister together? What do you guys want?"

Wren turned to eye this Takeo person. He was about her brother's height and slightly bulkier, but that meant nothing since Gohan can power up and bulk up on command. He wasn't heavy to say the least, actually he had more of a desirable build for a human. Which, if he really fought like he says he does, being in shape is to be expected. His hair was messy, and a dark blonde shade, a color seemingly rare around this school with all the yellow-blondes. His hair was almost brown though. And his eyes were a bright green, the kind that obviously would reel in human girls upon sight. As she looked a little closer she noticed a few scars peeking out from his sleeves and even one on his neck rising from his chest. _Very interesting, _Wren thought.

Gohan's first reaction was to say that Wren and himself should be a pair for safety reasons, but he stopped himself and tried to think out what would actually be the best decision without just making one out of fear of being discovered. What would actually be fun? He didn't really know this Takeo guy, who seemed to be the kind of guy Gohan wouldn't mind getting to know. He looked like he'd seen his fair share of real battles and not just fancy put together tournaments, while he also appeared to be gentle in his casual standing. Then there was Wren, who was always a fun competitor. She wasn't stronger than him, but she was quick and had a plethora of mental capabilities. Overall, they could probably go at it for days without ever reaching a victor.

Then there was Videl.

Gohan wasn't sure how he felt about Videl. She showed one side of herself in class today, a side not so appealing, though Wren did little to help that problem. But now she was being gentle, it was familiar to Gohan. He related. It was like fighting was something so beloved that teaching it to another was a precious moment. Your heart couldn't help but be more vulnerable than usual during such a personal time of teaching. Those thoughts made Gohan consider wanting to see her passion first hand, but once he'd made up his mind he suddenly felt a fear of fighting her. He didn't want to hurt her, physically or otherwise. He finally decided that him and his sister should probably stay together; It was just the best option for everyone.

"I think me and Gohan should split up."

_Crap, _Gohan thought. _Of course Wren would open her big mouth first. Why did I expect anything different?_

"Do you guys spar together at home often?" Videl asked with actual curiosity, instead of her normally sleuthful disposition.

"Daily," Wren replied with a smirk. "You can take Gohan. Besides, we're gonna all fight each other eventually."

Gohan eyes his sister. She was up to something. This wasn't normal Wren. Wren never went out of her way to do anything without a specific reason. And on top of his questions for his sister, his head was now full of worry on making sure that Videl didn't get hurt by his hands. _Great. But I guess she's right; We're all gonna fight each other eventually._

"Well, okay then. Sharpener, you and Brent can go ahead head off that way. Then Takeo and Wren, you guys can go the opposite way, and me and Gohan will stay here. Sound good?" Videl watched as everyone replied by nodding and walking off to their now designated fighting area. "Warm up with your partner!" She added will a soft shout to the pairs walking away.

Once everyone had left their presence, Gohan and Videl went through their own separate stretches wordlessly. Gohan's were quicker and much fewer in number than Videl's, since Saiyans really didn't need to stretch, though it has been done a few times in his life. Videl stretched carefully, all the while focussing on her upcoming spar. He had three years of experience on her, so she was hardly going to take this lightly. This would be a true test. Once she was done she looked up at him, seeing that he'd been simply watching her and waiting.

"Well, Gohan, are you ready?"

He smiled to one side and slipped fluidly into his most basic stance and watched as she roughly copied his actions into a stance of her own.

"Of course, Videl."

* * *

Wren wasn't going to bother with stretching, but when she saw Gohan at least attempt a few simple things she decided it was for the best. He didn't seem to be kidding about his threat from earlier and she definitely didn't want her brother upset with her. Though Wren definitely had a mind of her own and a very strong will, her brother was her best friend and the closest person to her. She hated that her actions had embarrassed him, so she would play nice. Not too nice, she couldn't just not be herself, but she would be as human as possible. Whatever that was.

Takeo stretched almost as simply as Wren and Gohan had, to her surprise. The other humans were still stretching when the pair of them stood facing one another, ready to begin. However something felt awkward. Neither outwardly showed it, but Wren definitely felt it. They watched each other silently for a few moments, simply observing the other. Wren was starting to desperately need to break this moment of discomfort. What do normal people do in these situations?

"Hi Wren, my name is Takeo. It's nice to officially meet you." He stepped forward as he spoke, extending his hand towards the small, black haired girl, a very small smile appeared on his lips as he waited for her reaction.

_Oh, that's what they do._

"Hi. Nice to meet you too. Um, ready to fight?" Why was she being so timid? What was going on? Where was the normal Wren? She could feel his power level, right in front of her. Though his power was far above the other human's in the area, he was still only a blip on her radar compared to her brother and herself. But for some reason she kept questioning herself. What was he doing to her?

"Yes, but first can I ask you something?"

She furrowed her brows together slightly out of her curiosity before replying, "Sure."

"Do I need to be afraid of hurting you? Or of you hurting me?" He had another one of those side smiles on his face, only this one was even lighter than the first, barely visible on his lips.

Wren smiled.

"Definitely me hurting you."

He returned her larger smile, then slipped gracefully into defensive stance.

"Alright then. Let me have it."

Wren's smile only grew as she fell into her offensive stance, blowing his grace out of the water with her fluid movement. She took a deep breath to restrain her excitement and her power level to keep her speed slow and her impacts gentle, before charging the green eyed fighter in front of her.

* * *

She was amazed. He never laid a hand on her the entire time. She had come at him in every way she knew how, with every tactic she knew and he simply dodged her. He was so quick, it was unreal. She thought he was somewhat clumsy before this, but the more she looked back the more she realized that he had been smooth and graceful in all his movements since they'd shown up today. To her own embarrassment, she'd ended up calling the match due to her lack of ground she was making on him while only wasting her energy. A part of her burned with anger towards her inadequacy. But another part of her was simply, well, interested. She wanted what Gohan had.

Now both her match and Sharpener and Brent's match was over. The two boys meandered automatically towards Videl as they replayed their fight for her. After a pause in one of the boys' arguments about who was tougher, she noticed that Gohan was watching his sister, who she'd completely forgotten must have still been fighting.

Sure enough, she followed Gohan's line of sight and saw Wren and Takeo still going at one another without missing a beat. It was incredible. They seemed flawless.

Gohan watched humorously as his sister struggled to keep her power severely hidden. Wren's fight had actually proven to be quite interesting to the eldest half-saiyan. Though Wren was masking the significant majority of her power, she was still an expert and this earthling was keeping up just fine. In fact, the two seemed to be playing with each other. Gohan marvelled at the smile on his little sister's face. She hadn't looked so happy in a long time. It must be the rush of the experience with a new fighter.

Wren was being forced backwards now as Takeo rushed her. Her arms and legs were furiously blocking as she laughed out loud at the humans talent. He heard her and smiled in return, only increasing his barrage of punches. She caught one flying fist and slapped another away, girlishly then pulled his fist in her grasp towards herself. His weight flung himself towards her body with his momentum keeping him from recovering quickly as she sent a fist in his stomach. As he doubled down, she took the moment to flip back for some space as she watched her opponent recover. Adrenaline was rushing through her, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. This was the type of joy she imagined she would have fighting her father again. Though she wouldn't have to hold back a wink against him.

Takeo picked up his head to look at the girl before him. Dropping his defences, he rose to stand casually, just watching Wren Son. She was incredible. She was tiny and appeared weak and breakable. Her features were soft and her hair was long and delicate, yet she was the strongest girl he'd ever met. It wasn't even just a fighter's thing, this girl was strong. She was strong in who she was. She was impressive, to say the least.

"I surrender." He spoke to her, with yet another half smile.

Wren cocked an eyebrow.

"Giving up so soon, eh?"

"Well, actually, class is over and we have a forming audience."

Wren looked around her to see that Gohan was watching, along with a large group of the class behind him while everyone else had started their walk back to the locker rooms.

"Oh. Okay then."

Neither moved again though. They were standing and watching each other in the same manner they had before, when Wren had felt overwhelmingly awkward. And once again, she had no idea how to break the silence. And even then a part of her didn't want to, though she didn't really understand why.

"Wren, we gotta go! We've gotta get changed before the final bell rings so we can go home. You ready?" Gohan called before lightly jogging at a human's pace towards the locker rooms to get changed. He had somewhere he wanted to visit before they went home.

Wren felt as though she should be grateful to her brother for breaking the moment, but there was a part of her that was disappointed. These feelings were very new to her though. She'd never really felt anything like it.

"Yeah, coming Gohan!" She turned back to Takeo before jogging after her brother, "See you around, Takeo. Good fight." She smiled once more. _What's with all my smiling? When do I ever smile this much?_

* * *

"Hey, I wanted to stop by Bulma's on the way back. Is that cool with you?"

Wren and Gohan were flying high up in the clouds, when Gohan spoke the first words between the two since the end of gym earlier. Both seemed to be reflective of their day, and silence between the two was never really a bothersome thing. They were more comfortable around each other than anyone else in the universe.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" She replied, turning her face towards her older brother.

"Well, you know how I fought a little crime this morning? And you said there were all these rumors now about a 'Gold Fighter'?"

Wren's face scrunched slightly as she tried to figure out what he was getting at. "Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking, what if Bulma made me some kind of superhero identity or something? I mean, I really liked helping out the city this morning, but I don't want anybody at school to get suspicious of me."

_That's so Gohan. 'Let's play superhero!' Well, maybe I can get Bulma's opinion on my day. If she can't decipher my weirdness today, maybe mom will when we get home._

"Okay, let's go to Bulma's."

"Awesome sis! Thanks!" Gohan grinned widely, reminding Wren of her father. A bittersweet feeling entered her heart and she smiled in return as they flew off to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

"Hey Gohan! Wren! Come for the kids?" Bulma shouted at the still airborne half-breed saiyans approaching her front door.

Wren and Gohan looked at each other in confusion. The kids? Were their siblings here? Why would they be here without their mom? Bulma saw the confusion on their faces and realized they had no idea their siblings were here. Which made the blue haired heiress wonder a little whether or not their mother knew they were here.

"Sorry guys, I thought you knew. Goson and the twins showed up to train with Trunks and Knicks before lunch. Somehow they got Vegeta in the middle of it, but apparently since Bulla was with him he's kept his head on straight all day. They've been here ever since."

"Oh man, I doubt mom gave them permission..." Gohan thought out loud.

"Goson." Wren grunted.

"Well, if you guys didn't know they were here, then what brings you out my way? I heard you started high school today?"

"Yeah, we did Bulma!"

"Gohan here decided to play superhero this morning and is now completely sold out on having a costume and the whole sha-bang."

Gohan rolled his eyes at his sister trying to be cool just for Bulma when she was perfectly normal with him a few minutes ago. She'd always seemed to have a shallow 'cool kid' front on when they were around anyone but each other ever since their dad died. He was always patient with her though. One day she'll overcome her walls and will be herself all the time without need for a safety barricade.

"Is that so kid? Well, I guess being a hero does run in your family. I can definitely do something for you, but it might take an hour or two. Do you wanna wait for pick it up tomorrow?"

"We'll wait. I actually was hoping to talk to you while you worked if that's okay?" Wren asked quietly.

"Of course! Gohan, do you wanna check and make sure Vegeta's still in one piece with all those kids? You know how they can be..."

"Sure, Bulma! I'll go hang out with them. I haven't seen Trunks or the triplets in a while." He waved as he walked across the lawn around back to the Gravity Room where he could feel all the little demi's energy levels and one larger full blood saiyan.

Bulma smiled as Gohan made his exit then turned back to Wren. "Let's head to my lab and talk there, sound good?"

"Sounds great. Thanks Bulma."

They turned and walked in the front door of the massive home. Halfway through the living room Bulma stopped to pick up a sleeping two year old blue haired girl from the couch. Wren smiled lightly at the sight. Bra and Bulla were unavoidably adorable. When they got to the appropriate room after searching through a maze of hallways Bulma turned to Wren before opening the door.

"Do you mind holding onto Bra for me while I get all this done?"

"Of course not." Wren replied automatically, though a small fear crept into her chest about holding onto someone so small even though she knew Bra was half saiyan, so she was nearly unbreakable, but something worried inside of her nevertheless. It was strange, just like her other feelings from today, she'd never felt such a thing.

Bulma opened the door and walked into her personal lab. She walked around for a few minutes grabbing random tools and what appeared to be useless objects, before she finally sat at a lit desk with an open work station and a computer that was already turned on. Wren sat back for a while, waiting for Bulma to get into the swing of what exactly she was doing before she decided to distract her with conversation. Bra never peeped, she only contentedly hummed her breaths every now and then.

"Alright Wren, so what's up? What'd you want to talk to me about?"

Wren checked back in the room from where she had been daydreaming, waiting for Bulma to speak up like she'd just done. She was sitting on top of a random empty table behind Bulma and off to the right.

"Well, I just had a weird day. I felt alot of things I've never felt before. I mean, me and Gohan argued a little in the beginning because I was being kinda snappy. So then I decided to calm down a little and be a little more gentle with my attitude on the humans. But then we were in Gym class and I was sparring with this boy and I felt so weird. I kept smiling and he kept laughing. He's better than any human I've ever seen! I mean, maybe not Krillin. But for sure Yamcha! I mean, he was good! It was actually a really fun spar. And then afterwards we just stared at each other. And it was just like I blanked on anything to do or say. But I mean, Gohan ended up coming over and I left with him. I don't know, I've just been feeling this weird thing in my chest alot today. Even when you handed me Bra! I've held Bra plenty of times, but for some reason I just suddenly got almost...scared. What's going on with me Bulma? Am I sick?"

Bulma stopped what she was doing once Wren had mentioned sparring with a boy at school today. She hadn't turned around, not wanting to distract the Son girl from her story, but she definitely had a large smile on her face as the young teen told her story of her day.

"Wren, what was the boy's name?"

Wren looked very confused. What did he have to do with her? But Bulma was supposedly the genius out of the two of them, so she responded.

"Takeo. Why?"

"What did he look like?"

"Why does that matter, Bulma?"

The older woman turned to face the blossoming one to say, "Trust me. I have a point. What does he look like?"

Wren thought for a moment.

"Well, he's as tall as Gohan. But darker complected. Tan. And a little bit broader. He's got dark blonde hair and perfectly green eyes. He's a great fighter, with scars to prove it. He's toned and always does this weird sideways smile thing..."

"Wren, you're growing up."

"Huh?"

"You reacted to holding Bra because motherly instincts kicked in inside of you. And Wren, I think you might have a little crush on Takeo."

Wren held her breath for a few moments taking in what Bulma said. Her initial reaction was to get angry and argue with her, but it seemed like this strange new gentle side of her was going to win out once again. Bulma turned to face Wren as she was lost in her thoughts, debating all the things her father's best friends had just given her to ponder.

"Just think about it okay? I'm here if you need to talk about it anymore." She smiled at the long haired girl before speaking again, "Alright well, I'm done with his superhero disguise, so let's go get everybody!"

Bulma started to walk out of the room with a small device in her hand.

"Hey, Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

Bulma smiled at the girl's hesitancy. _Oh Goku, if only you could see your daughter. She's growing up right before my eyes. And Gohan. He's following right in your footsteps. He's a hero at heart just like you, Goku. We miss you._

"Of course, Wren. Now let's get this to Gohan and get all the little ones back home. I'm sure Chi-Chi will be furious with them."

Bulma turned once more and this time Wren followed quickly after as they headed for the Gravity Room where the others were still gathered together.

"Ha, poor Goson's really gonna get it..."

"I wouldn't be too quick to assume. You know who he learned everything he knows from?"

Wren gulped.

"Me and Gohan."

Wren sighed, _what a day._

_Dad, I wish you were here so I could tell you all about it._

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry it took so long, but you'll get to find out about Gohan's superhero self in the next chapter, along with what happened when all the Son kids got home to Chi-Chi!**

**Please review on this chapter! Let me know what you think of all my characterizations. Feedback on Wren, Takeo, Videl, and Gohan would all be appreciated. Much love!**


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**I am officially discontinueing Saiyans by the Dozen.**

In order to restart it cleaner and much more organized.

I couldn't be more excited!

I've posted a small preview of what's to come in this new story.

The new characters are the same, though their ages and things are different. Also, the story won't just skip randomly from birth to birth introducing new characters. I'm sticking closer to the canon timeline, though I'm most excited for the high school years and the missing World's Martial Arts Tournament. Those will probably be where I spent the most of my writing time, but that doesn't mean the beginning will be choppy either.

I'm so in love with the characters I created for this story,

they mean a lot to me, so I wanted this story to be of much higher quality.

So, please read the preview for my rewrite! And review with your comments, I'd love to hear your opinions. ALSO I'll need to choose a new name, so if you have anything inspiring or witty, leave that in a review as well! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One.

"Goku! Be careful!"

Flying Nimbus shot through the sky at a quick but leisurely speed. Laughter of all volumes shot through the crisp, morning air as a young father surfed through the clouds. A small boy stood at his feet with an iron grip on his right leg. The boy's laughter was light in comparison to his father's, but both felt like lead amongst the dainty, pixie-like giggle that they were so attuned to. The toddler's fists were clenched, holding on to the shirt of her father's gi as he soared through the skies with his two children.

They didn't quiet down until the golden riding cloud slowed to a stop on a mouse of an island with a single pink house. Its inhabitants bolted out the front door the moment the tall, coal haired man stepped his worn, black boots on the warm grains of summer sands.  
"Goku!" A blue haired called out, the pitch of her voice skyrocketing with excited anticipation. A masculine laugh escaped from the mouth of a boldly smiling, short, bald man who was steps behind his woman friend. An old man was last to leave through the screen door of the pastel house, his mood mostly disguised by his dark shades, but there was a certain crinkle to his features that implied his eyes were smiling.

"Hey guys!" Goku answered. "Bulma, Krillin, you look good! Master Roshi," he acknowledged.

"What's up you guys? Sorry I'm late..." The grown man cheesed, shrugging with a hand behind his head, eyes squinted shut.

His three friends had frozen quickly after taking in Goku's appearance. Not only was he suddenly a man now, but there were, not one, but, two children with him. Their resemblance was uncanny.

Their hair was all long, and though Goku's was the only one's to defy gravity in that way that it does, they all were a sleek black, the boy's just as unmanageable as Goku's. Their faces were similar, though the girl's was definitely a spitting image of their friend's despite her young age. And not to mention the pure innocence felt from the little boy at Goku's feet! It was just like the Goku they'd all known as a boy. And just in case any of them held a shred of doubt, all three has brown furry tails wriggling absently, extending from their lower backs.

"Um, Goku, are you babysitting?" Bulma asked her childhood friend while the men were too confused to voice themselves.

"What?" Goku answered, looking down at his son then back to Bulma while tightening his grip on his daughter. "No, these are my kids. Sorry Chi-Chi couldn't come too."

Three faces fell comically and sweat drops graced the back of their head at the news that Goku - their goof of an innocent childhood friend - had children of his own.

"Wow, Goku." Krillin stammered.

Master Roshi's face faltered and he cracked a toothy grin.

"Way to go, son!"

Krillin blushed as Bulma walked up to Goku, who sent a responding smile to his old sensei. Bending down, Bulma locked eyes with the boy still clamped to his father's obviously muscular leg.

"Hi. My name is Bulma. What's yours?"

Goku placed his free hand on his son's head, mussing his hair, wordlessly telling his son that it was okay. His other hand adjusted its grip on the toddler, bouncing her within his hold.

"My name is Gohan."

"How old are you, Gohan?"

Without looking up to his father the boy lifted his hand, four fingers showcasing themselves.

"Four? Wow!" Bulma exaggerated. "Are you gonna grow up to be a fighter like your dad, kid?"

Gohan scrunched his eyebrows together as if in confusion.

"No. I want to be a scholar."

Bulma's eyebrows shot up as Krillin and Master Roshi both seemed to suddenly choke on their own swallow. Goku chuckled and the girl in his arms squirmed restlessly at her lack of attention she felt due.

"Chi-Chi isn't really happy with me training them. Gohan has a lot of studying."

Krillin blinked in the same surprise that Bulma was encountering.

"You train them both, Goku?" Master Roshi inquired, beside himself.

"Wren only pretends." Gohan spoke small, attracting the focus to himself momentarily before heads rolled back up to the toddler in her father's arms. Bulma stood finally, looking at Wren, who smothered the side of her face in her father's chest while keeping her eyes locked on the blue haired new person; she didn't see many of those.

"And how old are you, Wren?"

Wren's tail moved smoothly to wrap itself around her father's wrist while still looking at Bulma.

"Wren just turned two," Goku stated comfortably.

"Wow, Goku," Krillin stepped up next to Bulma, "I can't believe you're a father."

"I know! It's fun though. Wren likes fighting a lot more than Chi-Chi wants her -"

Suddenly the men froze in place.

"Do you feel that?" Master Roshi announced his question.

"What _is _that?!" Krillin shouted nervously. Bulma looked from friend to friend in confusion before watching Goku slowly pry Wren off of him to hand his daughter over to her. She wasn't going willingly though, her tail refusing to fully separate herself from her safeplace.

"Wren, go with Bulma. She's daddy's friend." Goku waited her obedience from her tail, which was honored quickly at his tone, and the furry appendage unravelled from around his wrist. "Bulma, go inside."

Bulma looked at her friend as she tried to ignore the muscles on the two year little girl in her arms. Quickly though she snapped out of it and turned to retreat into the house just in time.

Goku spoke low as a figure appeared and tension seeped into the muscles of the fighters on the island. "Gohan, go inside with your sister."

But the boy was frozen.

And quickly it was too late.

"Hello, Kakarot."

The man who landed was tall, thick with muscle, and had a long, sharp black mane raggedly fallen to his ankles. He also had a brown, furry tail wrapped tightly around his waist.

"What do you want?" Goku sliced, words sharp, through the air.

"You, brother."

* * *

Small, dark eyes peered out the cold glass window as the ground ascended towards them. She stood on her own in the aisle between seats in Bulma's jet plane thing as her mother looked out beside her, both her hands and forehead pressed to the glass. She glanced with her eyes to the baby in her mother's arms - the baby her father and brother hadn't met yet.

"I can see Goku!" Master Roshi shouted from the front seat next to Bulma, who was piloting the aircraft.

"Gohan?! My baby! Is he alright?!" Chi-Chi flailed tentatively, trying to keep the sleeping Goson unconscious.

The plane landed and everyone hopped out in a hurry aside from Bulma, who remained inside - face distant.

Master Roshi met up with Krillin who was in the process of picking up a naked, five year old Gohan when Chi-Chi had run up and beat him to it. A long haired, three year old half-saiyan moved as quickly as she could to the scarred, torn, bloodied, and bruised body of her father laying on his back away from the others.

"Daddy?" She sung quietly while brushing the tip of her tail across Goku's sticky cheek of sweat, dirt, and drying blood.

He managed his eyes open to see his daughter sitting near his left shoulder. She'd grown. And her speech was significantly clearer.

"Hi, angel."

"Angel? I'm not an angel, daddy." Wren blinked, her head cocked to one side as her tail absently continued its loving gesture.

"You sure look like one from my eyes down here, Wren." Goku smiled, pride uninhibited. His eyes closed at the exertion, unconsciousness threatening to make its grand entrance.

"Daddy, are you gonna be okay?" she spoke after a few breaths, and quite calmly for her age too, but a few tears smoothed their way down her face nevertheless.

"Yes, angel, of course I will be."

"DO SOMETHING OLD MAN! MY BABY IS HELPLESS!"

All eyes darted to the shrill scream coming from the red-faced woman in the kimono with her teeth clench, steam shoo-ing from her ears.

"Oh, Kame," Bulma said, more exasperated than alarmed, "Roshi, get Gohan. I'll get her inside," she ordered as she strode onto the destroyed terrain. "Krillin, get Goku. Wren, honey, can you help Krillin or get on the plane?"

As expected, Wren played her part in helping Krillin, holding her father's hand as she walked alongside the struggling ex-monk.

"Gee, thanks kid," he muttered.

"Hey, wait. Do you guys see that?" Bulma squinted, the midday sun distracting her 20/20 vision.

"See what?" Master Roshi asked, returning outside next to the woman to follow her glance. "Oh, I see."

"What is that?"

"Hey, Krillin?" Roshi called.

"Yeah?" He grunted as he set down the unconscious frame of his best friend, easily twice his size, inside the Capsule Corp plane. He exited quickly to see what had Roshi unsure enough to call on his opinion.

"What is that?" The Turtle Hermit pointed into the distance.

"Bah!" He panicked, "Vegeta?!"

"What's a Vegeta?" Bulma inquired, looking to her shorter friend at her side.

"A saiyan." He muttered, his voice audibly shaking.

"Vegeta is a man?! We can't just leave him! Go get him!"

"No way!" Krillin shouted in her face. "He's the man who we've been fighting all day! Why would I save him? I don't care if Goku asked me not to kill him! That doesn't mean we have to take care of the guy. Bulma, you'll just nurse him back to health so he can kill us all!"

"Daddy would help him, Uncle Krillin."

_Crap, _he thought. He hadn't even seen the girl sneak up beside him - he really needed to get some rest. And now this three year old girl was looking up at him with a hurt face that was even more sad than he remembers his best friend's being when they were younger. Do all Sons have that kicked puppy dog look when they're hurt? Humans just can't handle this type of cuteness.

He sighed.

"Fine. I'll bring him on the ship if he's unconscious. But only then!"

Wren only half smiled, her mind lost elsewhere as she turned to retreat back within the plane to wait.

"You're really gonna save the evil saiyan?"

"Apparently."

"I'll come with you." Roshi said. Krillin nodded and they walked towards the still form meters away in a crumpled heap.

Bulma returned to her pilot's seat, reacquainting herself with her own gadgetry. Once the two shorter men made it to the plane with a flame haired muscle man, she began to flip switches sporadically on the console.

"These guys need to get to a hospital. I'm heading to East City. It's the closest. Hold on; this could get rough."

* * *

End of the preview, what do you think?


End file.
